Another Hermione Story
by Emma Winslow
Summary: Hermione Granger is the smartest girl at Wakefield High. But she starts falling for an online chat buddy who goes to her school! And why is the popular Harry Potter such a jerk? Will she find her prince charming? Its just Another Cinderella Story!
1. Chapter 1

**I ****hope ****you ****enjoy ****Another ****Hermione ****Story!****HarryXHermione, ****the ****way ****I ****was ****hoping ****J.K. ****Rowling ****would ****have ****made ****it, ****lol.****HP ****goes ****to ****J.K.**

"Um, Ron, you're holding it the wrong way," I stated as I gently took the electric beater from his hand. Ron looked confused slightly, then his face turned back to normal.

"Bloody hell, this is confusing," he replied while munching on a chocolate chip oatmeal cookie. I slapped his hand as he tried to grab another.

"Hey!"

"Ron these are for the bake sale at school! You're eating them all, you pig!"

"'S not my fault you ran out of store brand cookies," he mumbled to himself.

I laughed and handed him another cookie. He munched happily on it and spoke through his bites.

"Why are you even doing this anyway?"

I brushed an ash brown curl out of her face with the back of my hand and kept mixing.

"Because, Ron," I replied, "I'm helping raise money for the poor."

Ron was silent for a moment, then looked at me.

"That's why you're so sweet, 'Mione."

I blushed and kept working. No, I didn't like him _that _way. I had my eye on someone else. Someone named Parker David. I had a crush on him since freshman year. And even as an eighteen year old, I couldn't stop daydreaming about him. He was smart (like her), funny, cute, and versatile.

On the day of the bake sale, which was Monday, I was going to confess to him. I, Hermione Jean Granger, was going to get some guts and confess my undying, unchangeable great love for Parker David. Okay maybe that was a bit too dramatic. Well, whatever, I was going to tell him I liked him either way.

"Heard Potter's going to be there tomorrow," Ron said while heading to the refridgerator. I stopped mixing and looked at him.

"So? He has every right to be there, I don't own the school."

"Yeah, but considering you hate his bloody guts, I thought you might block the entrance so he couldn't get in," Ron stated matter-of-factly. I clenched my teeth and put the cookie batter in the oven.

"Well, _now _I'm not going to."

Ron snorted and I couldn't help but laugh along. I washed my hands and went over into my cozy living room in the tiny apartment I owned.

"Criminal Minds?"

Ron smiled and nodded. I turned on our favorite show and stretched out on the couch next to my best friend.

**Wakefield High School**

**Monday December 13th, 2011**

**7:45 A.M.**

"Chocolate chip cookies! Cupcakes! Help the poor!"

I called out in the gymnasium, hoping to attract some customers. My British accent rang out clear and strong, but only four people wandered over. And then left when they saw what was there.

"You'd make more money if you sold some coke instead, eh Governor?"

They laughed and walked away. I was seething with anger as I continued to fix the platters nicely, muttering all the rude British sayings I knew. My hair was pulled into a loose side braid, and I was wearing a deep red camisole under my powdery pink v-neck cashmere shirt. I wore my favorite light blue jeans, with tight legs and a little loose around the ankles. Paired with some under the knee brown boots, and a scarf that matched the camisole, I had to admit I looked pretty good.

"I'd like some cookies," a familiar voice spoke from in front of me. My heart fluttered terribly. _Traitor,_I replied to it. I looked up slowly to find the utterly handsome Harry James Potter, A.K.A. Mr. Popular, standing in front of the table. His green eyes shined, and I peered closer to see his clear contacts. His lashes framed them nicely, his jet black her styled casually and shortish as usual (think of his hair from Order of the Pheonix). He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and some jeans that hugged him perfectly. I gulped quickly then straightened up, jutting out my chin defiantly.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I'll take the whole platter."

"You have so much nerv…"

"What can I say? I enjoy helping the poor."

"Helping the poor my ass."

He smirked and put his hands on the table, leaning forward closer to me.

"Well, well, never thought I'd see the day Goody-Two Shoes Granger would cuss," he replied. I laughed dryly, stuffing the cookies in a baggy, and thrusting it at him.

"You can leave now. So you don't, you know, damage your reputation," I told him sarcastically.

"I'm not worried about mine," he replied with a wink. Then he left, just as quickly as he had come. I was flabbergasted, but soon I came to my senses. I didn't even have time to curse mentally when Parker showed up. I hurriedly touched my hair, which was okay for now, and touched my face. All-ay oodgay. He smiled the smile I had practiced in front of the mirror for hours last night and waved a little.

"Hi, Parker," I said trying to sound normal. But it came out high-pitched and did not at all flatter my accent. He smiled nicely, but his expression looked confused. He stood in front of the rectangular table.

"Hey, Hermione. How's the sale going?"

"Good," I replied casually, "can I, um, talk to you?"

"Sure."

I brought him over to a corner and he watched me carefully.

"Um, ?"

"What?"

I took a deep breath.

"I like you. I have ever since freshman year. Will you go out with me?"

He stood frozen for a second before he ran a hand through his brown hair and looked at me embarrassed.

"Um, Hermione, I can't go out with you."

"Why?"

I immediately felt nervous.

"Because, I'm gay."

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The guy I had been crushing on for four years was… _gay?_I huffed a small laugh quickly before rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, um, that's nice."

"Yup. I guess I'll see you around."

I nodded meekly and walked back to the table, fighting back tears the whole time. I realized the sale was over and started packing, putting on my brown coat and powdery pink cap. I slung my navy blue messenger bag over me and started to walk to the doors when I saw Harry standing meters away. He was watching me almost… sympathetically. He must have seen! I flushed and wanted to run. I didn't need his sympathy! I raised my head proudly and walked right past him, back to my car. Why, oh, why did my life have to suck?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! BTW, Hermione's parents died when she was 14 and she was adopted by Leroy Jethro Gibbs and had to leave England. You will soon discover why Hermione and Harry are enemies... and if the feelings are mutual. Enjoy! HP is all J.K. Song for chapter is Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People.**

I sometimes honestly wished we'd never moved from England. I missed my favorite little bookstore. I missed the coffee shop down the street. I missed people who spoke like me. But mum and dad died in a car accident when I was fourteen and I was adopted by someone in Washington D.C. Ron's parents were like parents to me, but they couldn't afford to come with. I hoped they'd adopt me, but they couldn't afford to support another kid either. When I first arrived in Washington D.C., I was confused and nervous. But I eventually got over it, and sometimes I come across people from England. And when Ron turned seventeen he moved here, to my utter joy. And I found a Starbucks right down the street. The best part, though, was finding a small bookstore within walking distance.

Mum taught me to play piano when I was younger. I know how to play pretty well, and I enjoy it. I play in my spare time, I have a baby grand piano. Anyway, back to the real world. I swear I was driving like a maniac. Okay, maybe driving two more mph than allowed isn't exactly maniacal. But I swear I wanted to kill Harry Potter. That... that jerk! He acted like he owned the school! And all the girls fawned over him because of his, and I quote, '_sexy British accent_'. I swear, these fake girls have absolutely no brains! And the biggest fake was Ava Sarina. Jesus, even her _name _sounded sexy and exotic. Which is exactly what she is. Or, at least what she and the student population think she is.

Would you like a brief description of this girl? Black hair with fake blonde highlights. Fake tan. Fake nose (which the rumors proved to be true). Okay, the boobs are definitely real. But she purposely wears tight, low cut shirts so they practically spill out. Which, in theory, would be considered gross and prostitutish. But here, that was considered Goddess Status.

Parking smoothly in the driveway, I got out of my car and into the building, getting in the elevator to get to my floor. Then I went to the door of my apartment and unlocked the door to let myself in. I slipped out of my snow covered boots and started some hot chocolate on the stove. I sighed to myself. What was I? Frizzy, curly ashy blonde/brown hair. Brown eyes. Small lips, not hardly plump. Fair skin, with thankfully, no pimples. Braces for three years had fixed my bucktooth problem, so at least that was okay. I was thankfully slim with an average chest.

I poured the hot chocolate in a mug and settled onto the couch with my laptop. I signed into my Chatroom account.

_BookSmartsGirl has signed on._

I stared at the screen for a bit then sighed. No one ever chatted with me except for Ron. I was about to sign off when someone entered my chatroom.

_MusicManiac has signed on._

I sipped slowly from the mug and looked at the name. Who is _MusicManiac_? I began to type.

_BookSmartsGirl: Hello :)_

_MusicManiac: Hello, yourself :) _

_BookSmartsGirl: Not to be rude, but no one ever comes here. So, why are you here?_

_MusicManiac: Maybe I felt sorry for you._

_BookSmartsGirl: I don't accept pity._

_MusicManiac: Neither do I. We should get along pretty well ;)_

_BookSmartsGirl: Well, that's nice. I'm obviously a girl. You?_

_MusicManiac: Thank God, I'm a guy. Oh, don't get freaked out but I'm not a stalker. I go to Wakefield High in Washington, D.C. I found out about this chatplace at school._

_BookSmartsGirl: My dad works for NCIS in Washington, D.C., so I'm not worried about stalkers XD... And wow, that's crazy, I go to Wakefield too!_

_MusicManiac: Oh, you have a cool dad then. And yeah, what grade? Maybe we have World History together._

_BookSmartsGirl: Yeah, my dad is an agent. I'm a senior. What's your name? _**(AN: I couldn't help myself reader! I need NCIS in this. Hermione's dad is Jethro Gibbs because he adopted her and she was orphaned.)**

_MusicManiac: I'm a senior too. But, as for my identity? Maybe you'll just have to wait and see._

_BookSmartsGirl: And my identity shall also remain a secret. Oops, I have to go. But we'll talk again, right?_

_MusicManiac: Sure, we will definitely talk again._

_BookSmartsGirl has signed off._

_MusicManiac has signed off._

I didn't realize I was grinning until I took a drink from my mug and spilled some hot chocolate on my sweater. I got up and dropped the cup in the sink on the way to my bedroom. I loved my room. It had yellowish-gold walls and the bedspread was a nice deep red. The floor was hardwood and I had a brown oak dresser. I slipped out of my sweater and camisole, putting them the hamper and walking over to the dresser in my light pink bra. I reached into the dresser and started rummaging around when my bedroom door opened and I flipped around, hands in fists.

Ron was standing there, his mouth hanging open and cheeks pink. I blushed fiercely and held the shirt against y chest. He backed out quickly and shut the door. I was frozen for seconds before I slipped the shirt over my head. I pulled open the door cautiously and went into the living room.

"Do you knock?"

Ron looked up and his face embarrassed.

"Sorry. I didn't know," he mumbled. I sighed and sat on the couch next to him.

"Whatever, it was an accident," I replied. He nodded and we watched tv.

"You finish your homework?"

"Kinda," he said sheepishly. I laughed and rolled my eyes, still thinking of the mysterious _MusicManiac._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, hope you guys are enjoying! Song for chapter is… hmm… I guess Playing God by Paramore. J.K. owns HP. I have an important question. After I finish my NCIS crossover, should I make a HermioneXTony crossover? Comment your answer!**

After Ron went back to his place I picked up my cell phone and called my dad at work.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Little Probie. How's it going?"

I smiled at the nickname my adoptive dad Gibbs had chosen for me.

"Good. Same homework, as usual. How's the case going?"

"Well, Abby has gotten more info, so we're getting pretty close to the killer," Gibbs replied. I thought this over and sat Indian style on the couch.

"That's good. Put me on speaker."

He chuckled and I heard a click.

"Hello," I called into the phone. I heard Ziva David laughing in the background and soon a voice I loved talk into the phone.

"Well, is it the little British Probie?"

"Tony," I said joyously. Truth be told, I had a secret crush on Tony DiNozzo ever since I met him. But, I was only eighteen, he was thirty. That would be a little creepy. Plus, I could tell he was madly in love with Ziva. And I could also see she shared the feelings.

"How you doin', Hermione? Any little boys I should know about?"

The way he said this, I could see him raising his eyebrow suggestively. I laughed out loud and then blushed.

"Remember that guy I told you about?"

"Yeah," Tony said.

"I asked him out."

"And?"

"Turns out he's gay," I stated.

I heard multiple laughs through the phone.

"He'd be perfect for McGoo," Tony added.

"Hey!"

I heard Tim McGee protest. Then I heard the faint sound of a slap and Tony say 'ow'. I giggled and listened.

"Sorry for Tony's immature behavior," Ziva said.

I chuckled and replied,"Hey, what's the rule?"

"I taught her well," I heard Gibbs say proudly.

"Either way, we all already know how adolescent Tony is," I added.

"Hey," Tony protested, feigning hurt in his voice,"it justs adds to the charm."

I doubled over in laughter and then stopped, wiping away tears.

"I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

"Love you, Hermy!"

I smiled at Tony's childishness.

"Love you, Tony!"

"Enjoy school, Hermione," Tim said.

"Yes, do good in school,"Ziva added.

"Love you, Little Probie," Gibbs said warmly.

"Love you guys! Night."

**8:15 A.M.**

I trudged through the snow in my black army inspired boots. They were more feminine though, with a zipper in the back so I wouldn't spend an hour lacing them up. I was wearing a black knit cap with sky blue strands weaved in, my favorite winter hat. Humming along to the music on my phone, I entered the double doors and walked dwn the hall. I stuffed the phone in my backpack and made my way carefully, not wanting to slip on the grey slush that covered the floors.

I took off my winter stuff, leaving on my cap. My hair was tamed today, thank goodness. I pulled out the books I needed for the morning and started to turn around when I felt slimy coldness slide down my back, under my shirt. I gasped and pulled at the hem of my tight sky blue scoop neck longsleeve shirt. Slush fell out the back and landed on the already slush covered floor. I did a 180 turn and saw myself face to face with Ava. Everyone was watching to see what would happen. I glared at her and crossed my arms awkwardly with my books still in them.

"Aww, Little Brit got wet," Ava sneered. Her little entourage laughed a nasally laugh.

"What a shame. Maybe she'll go back to where she's from," added Elliana, one of the girl from Ava's clique.

I couldn't say anything. I wanted to cry, tell them that I _did _want to go home. But I didn't, I only stood there seething with anger as these fakers mocked me. I should've landed one right in Ava's fake nose, after all, my dad had taught me how to take down a fully grown man with only my fists.

"Hey, Ava, let's quit, she's not worth it to get this attention from us," her other fake friend Brooke said. Ava agreed and walked away. More like strutted. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Some people laughed. Others continued what they were doing.

Some guys actually came up to me and one guy was acting real cocky.

"Nice bra under your shirt, Granger," he said smirking. His buddies smacked each others arms and snickered.

"Go away."

"Maybe you'd change your mind if you came over tonight. Bet you're a 34B..."

I got pissed. I swung around and my fist connected with his face right in the jaw. He slammed into a locker.

"Wow."

I turned around and saw Harry standing right behind me.

"Nice hit," he commented, almost sounding impressed.

"Dad's a Special Agent. Taught me how to take down a fourty year old man with my bare fists. That was just being easy," I replied, shrugging. Harry's eyes flashed quickly, but then went back to normal. I watched him curiously, but then looked back. The boys were running off, slipping on slush. I immediately felt a lot better. If only that had been Ava...

Then I remembered I hated Potter's stinking guts and I started to storm away.

"Hey, come on!"

He followed me and grabbed my elbow.

"I'm going to be late for homeroom," I said icily.

"Is there even a reason you hate me?"

I froze and turned around slowly, giving him the coldest stare I'd ever handed out.

"You have a lot of nerve to ask that," I replied, then pulled away hurrying to homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe, I love the response I'm getting for making Gibbs Hermione's dad! I promise things will be revealed soon, I'm just trying to drag it out a bit ;) Enjoy more!**

**I would like to thank 'SincerelyChris' for reviewing! It made me happy inside, and now I'm itching to write more. J.K. = HP. Song for chapter is Potential Break Up Song by Aly and AJ. **

Not long after I'd entered Ms. McGonagull's room, homeroom, Harry Potter entered.

"Quit following me," I whispered harshly. He glanced at me amusedly and sat down next to me.

"This is my homeroom too," Harry replied, smirking. I just flushed and shrugged halfheartedly.

"Whatever," I said, still embarrassed. Soon after class started, I felt something sliding across my desk. I peered down and saw a small piece of paper just lying there. I looked over to my right and Harry winked. I rolled my eyes and made sure the teacher wasn't looking. I wasn't _that _uptight anymore, I could pass notes and do some stuff behind the teachers' backs. I opened the paper and read what was written on it.

**Why do you hate me so much? And don't give me that 'I have nerve' crap, answer this time.  
>-H.<strong>

I took a deep breath and began to write furiously, using up the whole side of paper. Then I handed it to him and the bell rang. He took it and began to read, getting up to leave while reading. I sighed and headed to Government Law. Here's what I wrote:

_Why should I answer you? But, whatever, obviously you need a refresher of what a jerk you are! Let's see, how about in freshman year, you started spreading rumors about me. Rumors that hurt me for two years! TWO! You told people I was a slut, whore, and bitch. You told them this 'smart girl' act was just to cover it up. Well, I hope you go to hell. Have a nice day.  
>-H.G.<em>

I hurried to Govt Law, thankful that including this class, I had another class where I could escape from Harry James Potter.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Why did she hate me so much? I mean honestly, I've been trying to be nice. But whenever I'm around her, my jerk side comes out and I can't help it. Stupid Hermione and her... admittedly, pretty face. I mean, she was always pretty, to Ava Sarina's dismay, but when she got those braces off and got older, she turned drop dead gorgeous. But that's not something I would tell anyone.

Anyway, I just met some online chat buddy, she has a parent who works at NCIS and she sounds really cool. Maybe if I met her we could get to know each other better. But I don't have a clue to who it could be. I sighed and read the note Hermione wrote me, then froze.

No, no, it wasn't true. I'd never spread rumors about Hermione. But I was going to find out who did. Maybe I wasn't in love with her, but if I could catch the real rumor spreader, then maybe she'd forgive me. I sighed and headed to my next class.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I felt... pretty good. Letting Harry know I hated his stinking guts really relieves stress. I entered the classroom and sat down. In a few minutes Ron hurried in and thumped down into the seat next to me. I chuckled and looked at him.

"Just made it," I whispered. He gave me an exasperated look then started pulling stuff out of his bookbag. But he accidentally grabbed a notebook wrong and everything in his bookbag spilled out. I looked at him smpathetically, then got on the floor next to him and started picking up things. I grabbed some loose papers when one caught my eye. I folded it swiftly and tucked it in my back pocket. Then I grabbed some other things and turned around, not showing any guilt. Okay, I learned at an early age that emotion does not fair well in the line of duty. Well, really, it shows weakness and I absolutely forbid that at all costs for myself.

Ron looked at me curiously but I just smiled reassuringly and he went back to zipping up his bag. Then we went back to our seats. Mr. Lupin began a lecture about the judicial system, but I wasn't paying attention. I had already learned this in my own time. I already knew almost everything in this class, not to mention countless other classes. So I made sure Ron wasn't looking and pulled the paper out of my pocket. I unfolded it silently in my lap and glanced down. I began to try to decipher Ron's ineligible handwriting.

**Bloody hell, I'm a mess. I don't understand half my homework, I hardly have any guy friends, and I don't have a girlfriend. I love Hermione, but I need some guys to talk to. But I really, really want to ask Hermione out. She's so gorgeous and smart. Plus, I've known her for years, she can't say no right? I'm pretty sure she likes me too. She's been acting like it, and when she was changing that afternoon, she knew I was coming to her apartment! I'll ask her soon Maybe I'll ask her to the White Ball. It's coming up in two weeks... Well, I feel stupid writing this down...**

I just stared at the paper for a bit and felt like absolute rubbish. I couldn't believe Ron had feelings for me. But the worst part was, I didn't return those feelings. I sighed and stuffed the paper in my bookbag. Ron looked over at me and grinned. I mustered up a smile and returned it, my insides jittery. I wrote up my notes quickly and thoroughly, then grabbed my stuff when the bell rang, leaving the room without even saying bye to Ron.

I entered CSI Forensic Science and put my bag down by the door with the others, slipping into a white labcoat.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ned, one of my friends greeted me. I responded almost automatically and sat down on the stool next to him behind our lab table.

"Let's get started," our teacher Ms. Roberts said. Today she was wearing some dark jeans and black knee high boots. I also noticed she was wearing a nice green shirt, her chin length bright red-orange hair sleek and shiny. I allowed myself to smile.

_Even if my day is going down to the fiery pits of Hades, at least I can enjoy this class, _I thought. I took a deep breath and began to pull out the tools.


	5. Chapter 5

**Song for Chapter is… Boring by Pink. Enjoy!**

I listened to Ms. Roberts. She headed over to her stereo and put on some music. The song on was Boring by Pink. I waited until she shut the door then began to do my stuff. Ned handed me tools while I began to examine the 'body'. It was donated organs and stuff from the state though, but it worked. I hummed and sang under my breath, cutting and examining.

"Find the item. Imagine this item is the key to the whole case," Ms. Roberts told us. I sliced carefully, then I found a small... computer chip? Yes! I held it up with tweezers and looked at it.

"Ms. Roberts, I found something," I said. She headed over and congratulated Ned and I. I took off my latex gloves and tossed them in the trash, going over to the sink to wash my hands with Ned.

"Good job, 'Mione," he told me. I smiled and returned the congratulations. I dried my hands with paper towels, then began to watch Ned. The sink was still running but his hands were next to the stream of water. He was peering through his glasses across the room at Charlotte Tuesday, Charles for short. She had her dark hair in a ponytail, working carefully. Her glasses were getting fogged up from concentration. I smiled and tapped Ned's shoulder. He snapped out of his reverie and turned off the water quickly.

"Ask her out," I whispered. He flushed bright red and nodded. I walked back to our table and saw Ms. Roberts beckoning me over.

"Yes, Ms. Roberts?"

"Hermione, I'm a little concerned about you," she replied. I gave her a confused look.

"But all my grades are perfect, I've been studying Arabic and Hebrew, I don't drink, and..."

"No," she said smiling,"your grades are perfect. I know you've been working hard, and I certainly hope you aren't doing bad things. And you're a pro in my class. I can see how having Agent Gibbs as your father gives you more experience. But, that's not why I'm concerned.

"Then why are you concerned, Ms. Roberts?"

"Well," she hesitated," you don't have many friends, Hermione. And you're a bright girl, someone who should have lots of friends. I think you should work a little on your socializing skills."

I blushed and nodded. She smiled nicely and the bell rang.

"Alright, everyone, time to go! Enjoy the rest of your day!"

I pulled off my coat, put it away, and grabbed my stuff. I headed to my locker, feeling a little less energetic. I couldn't believe I didn't realize what a social outcast I was. I slammed my locker shut and headed to the cafeteria. I bought a bottle of water and sat down by myself, my appetite was gone. I looked down at the table. I felt someone sit next to me. I immediately stiffened and held the bottle tighter, right to beat the crap out of someone if they tried to touch me. I looked to the side and was surprised to see who was sitting next to me.

Ziva David was sitting right there. She smiled slightly.

"I see you have good reflexes," she commented. I looked around and noticed some people staring. Especially at Ziva's waist, where her gun was visible.

"Shalom," I mumbled.

"Ma shelomkha?"

I just shrugged shook my head and stared at bottle.

"Hermione, I am here. You can talk to me."

I sighed and looked into her pretty brown eyes.

"Nothing, Zi. Just... school, you know?"

She nodded, suspicion still evident in her eyes. She dropped it though.

"You look very nice today," she added. I smiled.

"Rav todot," I said.

"Eyn davar," she replied. She hugged me quickly before getting up and walking out. I waved and everyone stared for a couple of seconds before returning back to their stuff.

"Who was that?"

"Family friend," I told the random kid. He shrugged and turned away. I took a sip of water and hurried over to garbage bin. When I got there I was about to drop the still full bottle into the bin but something blocked my way. A tray of applesauce, salad, organic juice, and other stuff I probably didn't want to know about hit me right from the neck down to my rib cage. I gasped and the tray clattered to the floor. I looked up and there, of course stood Ava and her crew.

"Nice... outift," she said smugly. That. Was. It. I took that bottle of water and dumped it all over her pretty head. She yelped and her girls grabbed napkins and started dabbing at the makeup running down her face.

"You little bitch!"

I couldn't help but smirk. Everyone was watching and egging us on.

"Catfight!"

"Woohoo, sexy!"

She began to claw at me. I pushed her backward and she fell onto a table. Now her back was covered in food. I burst out laughing, rolling up my sleeves. She kicked off her high heels and glared menancingly at me.

"You will die," she hissed. I laughed even harder. She came at me, but of course from the training I had, I blocked her. She slipped on some water on the floor. She took me down with her. I landed on her. She spit in my face and tugged my hair. I smiled evilly, wiped the spit off my face, and sat up. My legs were on either side of her, and I was on my knees. She didn't even see it coming. I pulled my arm back and swung. Hard. I hit her right in the nose. She screamed. Before I could get another hit, Mr. Rossi, the P.E. teacher, ran over and pulled me off her. I shook him off, with ease, and stood next to him. Everyone was now silent. I was no longer smiling. Ava was crying. No, I wasn't not smiling because she was crying. I wasn't smiling because we were is deeeep trouble.

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW," Mr. Rossi told me sternly. I kept my spaghetti and applesauce covered neck high walking out and to Principal Hodge's office. Oh. Crap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh- oh! Hermione is in trouble. What will Gibbs think? Let's see! Muahahahaha! Song for chapter is 1 by Joy Zipper.**

I walked glumly to the principal's office, until I was standing outside her door.

"Come in," I heard Principal Hodge announce. How does she do that? I gulped and opened the door. And who was standing there next to the principal. Gibbs.

"Dad, I..."

"Let's go. Now."

I nodded and followed him, back to my locker. He was silent the whole time, and I felt like a bad little kid. I grabbed my stuff and we left the school.

"I need to get my car..."

"You're coming in my car."

I didn't object. As soon as we got in the car, though, he surprised me. A small grin broke out on his face. I was astounded.

"Aren't I in trouble?"

"Hell no," Gibbs replied taking a sip of coffee as he backed out of the parking space. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"But I just destroyed half a cafeteria, broke a girl's nose, and got suspended for two days," I said in exasperation. He laughed.

"Okay, that doesn't sound good at all. But I know you would never purposely hurt someone unless they were askin' for it," he replied.

"I know, she... let's just say I had my reasons," I told him softly. He glanced at me for a moment then sighed.

"I need you to tell me what happened."

"Nothing, she dumped her lunch on me, we got into a fight."

"Which apparently you won because you have an easy advantage over her," Gibbs said slowly," but I need you to tell me the rest. I know there's more behind this, Hermione, and I want an answer."

The last part was a little more harsh. It took everything in me to keep my mouth shut.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's just not something you would understand," I tried to explain as simply as possible.

Just then he pulled into the parking lot for his job and we rode up to the bullpen in silence. I walked in, still covered in food I might add, and all eyes were on us. I looked down and walked over to his desk. He pulled up another chair and I sat down, still not talking. Tony, Ziva, and McGee watched us carefully. They could ovbiously see the tension.

"Nice look today, Hermione," Tony joked. I didn't look up.

"Stupid," I heard Ziva whisper harshly, smacking his arm. He didn't say another thing. Ziva gave me some clothes to change into. I hurried to the bathroom and came out in some of her sandy cargo pants, a navy blue NCIS shirt, and my hair was pulled back into a ponytail like hers. Soon Gibbs got up, beckoned me to stand up also, and we walked somewhere else.

A few mintutes later, I was sitting in the interrogation room with Gibbs. But I was the one who was going to be interrogated.

"Hermione, you need to talk to me."

"Really, the interrogation room?"

"We needed somewhere private."

Then I didn't say anything. Obviously, not very private because I looked at the mirror and realized Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky had followed us. I didn't have to see them. I could almost sense them. I felt myself heating up from the tension.

"God damnit, Hermione, I don't care what you are thinking, I want you to tell me why you did what you did!"

Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt a little ashamed. Then my ashamed feelings turned to anger. Raging anger. I stood up and kicked my chair over.

"You wanna know why?"

He was silent, only watching me warily.

"I did what I did because that girl is mean! She verbally abuses me, about being British, about being a British orphan, about my face, about everything! I had a reason, so I used it to my advantage! You don't understand AT ALL what it's like to be hurt that way! And the fact someone had made up rumors about me in freshman year! For TWO GOD DAMN YEARS, people thought I was something that I'm not!"

After my rant a stomped over to the door, pulled it open, and slammed it shut. A hurried to the bathroom and sat in a corner, my arms around my knees.

Soon I heard someone enter the bathroom. I looked up and saw Tony. He came over and slid down the wall, sitting next to me.

"Why didn't you tell us? Me," he asked softly.

"Because I'm a big girl, Tony. I can take care of myself."

"You're eighteen, Hermione. You are a woman, but you still need people to help you, watch over you," he replied.

I smiled, almost like a real smile but showing my sadness. My cheeks were wet with tears.

"Where were those people when I needed them?"

He got up, walked over to mirrors, and leaned his right forearm against them. He stared at himself for a second, then smiled sarcastically. Tony turned to look at me.

"That's a bit of a sucker punch for someone who's been like family to you," he said. I looked away in shame and waited until I heard the sound of the door shutting before I looked up. I sighed, got up and washed my face, and called the only person I could trust right now.

"Ron, could you please pick me up from the Navy Base?"

Ron must have heard the shaking of my voice and immediately agreed. I thanked him and headed back to the bullpen. I made sure not to look at anyone as I grabbed my bag, but I slipped. Gibbs and I locked gazes and I felt like crying when I saw the confusion in his eyes. Not to mention the hurt I saw in them, as hard as he tried to hide it. I gulped and ran out without saying good-bye.

When I got to the entrance on the base, I showed a guard my I.D. and he let me out. I hurried over to Ron's car and got in to the passenger seat. He started to drive and looked quickly at me sympathetically.

"What hapened, 'Mione? I heard about the fight in the cafeteria but I couldn't find you later."

"My dad picked me up, took me here, and now the whole team probably hates me," I replied in a fake cheery voice. I shook my head and stared out the window.

"Ron, I just want the rumors to go away," I said sadly. Ron tensed and kept driving.

**Flashback**

_**I parked in the school lot and got out. As I passed by, people started whispering and someone called out.**_

_**"British slut!"**_

_**I hurried into the building and gasped. Taped to every wall were pictures of **_**me. _I ran up to one and it was a picture of me, my back to the camera, with no bra on and only some boy shorts. _**

**_'Hermione Granger actually has a sex life' it read. I was hyperventilating as I ran around the school, tearing down these obscenites. I had no idea how these got up here, and realized they were pictures of me changing on different days, some days of which I remembered. I had tears streaming down my cheeks as I dumped them in the garbage. People laughed and pointed. I started to run past Harry Potter's locker, but as he opened it, dozens more of the papers fell out. I froze and turned to look at him. He just stared at the papers, then looked up at me. Seething with anger and humiliation, I walked up to him, slapped him across the face, and ran away._**

**_End_**

"Wait," I said slowly," Harry Potter has never been in my apartment. How did he get those pictures?"

"The window," Ron said in a weird voice.

"But in the pictures, my back was to the camera and my front to the window," I argued. Then I turned slowly to face him.

"You're the only one who comes to my apartment, Ron."

"Wha..What are you saying, Hermione?"

"I trusted you, Ron," I said getting angry. He sighed and looked at me.

"So what, 'Mione? Okay, I like you and I didn't want any other guys going for you," he replied nonchalantly. I huffed and picked up my bag.

"Pull over," I ordered.

"Fine," he said pulling over to the side of the road, in an abandoned parking lot. Once he stopped I began talking breathlessly while I picked up my bag.

"You know you really have a lot of nerve goin..."

Then he kissed me. Hard. My eyes were still wide open. I tried to pull away but he held me tightly. I was repulsed. I launched my fist in his face and he broke away, swearing. I opened the door and hurried away from the car, walking towards the road.

"C'mon, Hermione, don't tell me you didn't feel anything," he called out from next to his car.

"Then I can't tell you anything," I replied, moving quickly towards the road sign up ahead.

He stood next to his car, not saying any more. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I trusted Ron, and he lied out of jealousy. Then a surge of guilt flowed through me. Harry had been set up, and I had blamed him this whole time. I had to at least apologize. I finally reached a bus stop on the corner of a street and waited fifteen minutes until a bus arrived. I shuffled on and sat all the way in the back, too numb to cry.

Why was this happening? I had no other friends, and the one I did have betrayed me for his own personal reasons. I sighed and my phone went off. Gibbs.

"Hi, Dad," I tried to say normally.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I replied," heading home right now."

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I did. The interrogation room was a little bit out of proportion. You know you can come to me about anything right?"

"And me," Abby's voice intruded.

"Yeah," I said laughing a bit.

"Alright. well, see you soon."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye."

I pressed 'End Call' and pulled on the wire to stop the bus. It screeched to a stop and the doors opened. I got off and gulped, putting my hair into a quick but hopefully neat ponytail. I walked up to a house and folded my hand into a fist. I put my hand up to the door, hesitated momentarily, then knocked timidly.

"Hermione?"

I looked up at the circular glasses framing Harry's, admittedly, gorgeous green eyes and bit my lip.

"Hi."


	7. Chapter 7

**Poor Hermione! Her best friend betrayed her! Grr, Ronald Billius Weasley, you're gonna get it! Song for chapter is Absolutely Nothing by Lily Allen. **

"I...I came to apologize," I said softly.

"What took you so long?"

He was joking. He opened the door further and I entered slowly. I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled along with him.

"When I figured out my best friend had been taking pictures of me changing," I replied. Harry stopped smiling and looked at me.

"Ron? That's just... wow," Harry said. I nodded and leaned against the wall.

"I just wanted to say sorry for blaming you... and for slapping you."

Harry chuckled and touched his cheek.

"You have a mean slap," he commented. I shrugged modestly and grinned.

"Does that mean we aren't enemies anymore?"

I sucked in a breath sharply.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we're friends. You have an important role in the high school social system, and I'm just... there. So, bye."

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. He didn't object, which to my surprise, made me a little upset. I shook my head and walked all the way home, not even tired at all. I hurried in, sat on the couch, and took out my cell phone. I started to dial Gibbs's number but I stopped. What would he say? He would probably be upset that I let this happen. I threw my phoone into the corner and turned on my laptop, logging into the chat room.

_BookSmartsGirl has signed on  
>MusicManiac has signed on.<em>

_BookSmartsGirl: Hi :(_

_MusicManiac: Hello. How's it going?_

_BookSmartsGirl: Terrible. Rumors hurt, especially when your best friend starts them._

_MusicManiac: I know. I just talked to a girl that went through the same thing._

_BookSmartsGirl: Crazy, that girl is me right now. Say, we've been talking a lot, and I think we should meet._

_MusicManiac: Where? _

_BookSmartsGirl: The Winter Formal. Everyone is going, and I guess I can go if I can meet yu :)_

_MusicManiac: Later we can discuss how to find each other. But yes, I will definitely go :)_

_BookSmartsGirl: Great. Talk to you later._

_BookSmartsGirl has signed off.  
>MusicManiac has signed off.<em>

For the first time after my confrontation with Ron, I smiled. A real smile. I imagined myself in a long, layered white dress, walking down a spiral staircase. There, at the bottom, stood a masked figure, a lanky but mascular man in a nice suit. I floated down the stairs and just when I reached the bottom...

BZZZZZZ!

My doorbell buzzed. I sighed and headed to the door. Who else stood there but my dad.

"Hi, Dad."

"Si'down."

I nodded weakly and rushed to sit in a chair. Gibbs slammed the door, grabbed a chair, and sat right in front of me. He reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What the hell is this?"

He put it in my face. It was an old paper, with... a picture of my nude back. I wondered how he found it, but I didn't get to wonder long because he crumpled up the paper, interrupting my thoughts.

"Umm..."

"Are you doing something behind my back?"

I looked Gibbs in the eyes.

"No, Sir," I replied sincerely.

"Then why is there a naked picture of my daughter in my hands?"

"How did you get that?"

"It fell out of your bag when you left," Gibbs answered promptly," now answer my question."

"Bad rumors, a betrayal, and loads of bull shit," I blurted out. He stared at me momentarily before shifting his chair back to a more comfortable distance from me.

"Who?"

"I don't want to..."

"Who?"

"Ron," I mumbled before bursting into tears. Gibbs got up and helped me over to the couch, where he held me close and let me cry.

"Remember when I adopted you?"

I sniffed and looked up.

"Yeah," I said hiccuping.

"Did I ever tell you why I chose you?"

"No."

"Because," Gibbs replied softly,"I saw you in that orphanage, this young girl, standing by yourself reading Pride and Prejudice. And some girls came over and started to pick on you. But you stood up for yourself. Socked one right in the eye. When I saw that, I saw a strong, smart girl right there. And I knew, you were the one I wanted to take care of until you had your own children to take care of. Don't forget your inner strength, Hermione."

I smiled and hugged him tight, blubbering about loving him and thanks for being there. He smiled a little.

"And that little bastard? Consider him dead," Gibbs told me as he started to leave. I said goodbye and shut the door, feeling a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders.

oOo

**Gibbs . (Enjoy, 'cause this will be the only P.O.V. from him!)**

"You're lucky I don't send your sorry ass to jail," I threatened this red haired kid. He nodded and was visibly shaken. Tony gave him the signature 'DiNozzo' look and stepped forward into the apartment.

"Dont you ever come near Hermione again, or there's going to be a lot of people saying "hey, whatever happened to that Weasley kid?"

The kid's eyes widened at Tony's comment and he nodded weakly, once again. For good measure, I "accidentally" dropped my pen on the floor. The kid took one step forward and slipped onto his back. During his little swearing rant, we walked away.

"Wanted to kill him," Tony muttered. The corner of my mouth turned up as we got into the car and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tank u reviewers! I wuv you guys! More chapters for you! **

**IMPORTANT! I am changing the name of Hermione's high school based on where she lives, because I want it to be realistic. Don't kill me if you live in Washington D.C. and I screw up, it takes me forever to do research.**

**I have some people that are wondering when Harry and Hermione will realize that they are chatting with each other, but I promise you guys things will start to change. Now, no more spoilers!  
><strong>**  
>Song for chap is Mr. Blue Sky by Lily Allen. Okay, enough babbling, read on!<strong>

_MusicManiac has signed on.  
>BookSmartsGirl has signed on.<em>

_BookSmartsGirl: What's up?_

_MusicManic: Reading._

_BookSmartsGirl: Me too! What are you reading?_

_MusicManiac:... Edgar Allen Poe._

_BookSmartsGirl: Why the hesitation?_

_MusicManiac: I'm just embarrassed. I'm a real geek inside. I like to read. Especially listen to music._

_BookSmartsGirl: Then I must be a geek too :P_

_MusicManiac: XD Hey, I have a question. Everyone expects me to date this girl because of our social statuses, but I don't like her that way. She's stuck up and rude. But everyone thinks it's just... right. Should I ask her out?_

_BookSmartsGirl: Do what you want, not what anyone else wants._

_MusicManiac: Thanks :/ Well I have to go. Bye._

_BookSmartsGirl: Uh, bye._

_MusicManiac has signed off.  
>BookSmartsGirl has signed off.<em>

I sighed and went to bed, thinking about this guy. A poetry lover? Who enjoys music? My type of guy. But I still can't seem to figure out just who he might be.

oOo

I felt the spring in my step as I walked to school Friday morning. I couldn't believe the winter formal was tomorrow night!

_Oh crap! What am I going to wear?_

I sighed and decided I would find a solution. Then it hit me! I pulled out my cell phone and put it to my ear as I walked into the school hallway. It was packed with teenagers shouting and throwing paper. The Trampy Trio (a.k.a. Ava Sarina and her girls) were standing at Ava's locker putting on makeup and talking about their dresses for the formal and who stood up who last Friday. I rolled my eyes and listened as a click sounded in my phone.

"Agent David speaking."

"Hi, Zi."

"Oh, hello Hermione!"

"Hey Zi, I was just wondering if you and Abby are free this afternoon," I said.

"Why would we not be free? We are not captured."

I laughed a little.

"No, I mean are you doing anything later. Because there is this dance coming up and I need a dress and stuff. I wanted to see if you and Abby would come with to help me.. you know, find things?"

Ziva laughed at herself momentarily, then went back to answer me.

"Sorry, Hermione, you know me getting mixed up. And yes, I will go with you. Abby said she can go too. Where will we meet?"

"How about the Pc Mall? It's nearby headquarters," I replied. She agreed and we decided to meet at 4:30. It wouldn't take me too long to get over there since I live in South Arlington.

I headed to homeroom and there was Harry. Wait, why am I always noticing him first? I shook my head and sat down, daydreaming of my mysterious chat buddy. This guy was so.. perfect inside. But what about outside? Not to be rude... but I just wonder. I turned to look at Harry. My eyes raked over his torso, realizing just how much his muscles showed through the thin cotton. My gaze started to trail down when I realized how stupid this was.

Even if he didn't start those rumors and spread out those pictures, he's still a big headed popular jerk! I bet he's never even read a book in his life, let alone done his own homework... I bet he has someone do it for him. I slammed my book on my desk and got to work, not looking over at him once again the entire period.

oOo

"Ziva, Abby!"

I ran forward and Abby crushed me in a hug. I coughed and she let go, looking at me apologetically.

"Sorry my little British baby, I didn't mean to choke you,"she said. Abby called me her "little British baby" quite a lot. I loved it, even though I was eighteen. Ziva chuckled and hugged me gentler.

"Shalom, Hermione."

"Shalom, Ziva."

"You have been working on your Hebrew and Arabic?"

"Yes, Zi," I replied grinning. We started walking around the mall, until we found a thrift store. I looked at them and we hurried in.

**(Turn on your Ipod reader, and start the song because trust me, the scene will be much more fun if you imagine it like a movie with the music playing while she tries on dresses, and when she finds the one you can turn off the song XD I feel so stupid, but that's how I do it)**

Abby pulled me to the racks and grabbed a handful of dresses and accessories. I hurried into the dressing room. I slipped into one and ran out. It was gold and very poofy in the skirt. I looked at Abby and Ziva, and they shook their heads no. I shook my head with them and ran back in, slipping into a second dress. I ran out in a long, purple, very formal gown and Abby quickly put a tiara on my head. My hands were covered up to my elbows in black gloves. I spinned around and looked at them. They shook their heads. I laughed and Abby ran in, dressing me in something and pushing me out.

I looked down and saw I was wearing a tight black dress with a netted tutu and black strips of material wrapped around the bodice. I had on some lace fingerless gloves, red fishnets, and big chunky black boots. With a little red hat tilted on the side of my head, I looked like Abby. I turned to Ziva and bit my lip. She did an exagerated head shake while Abby nodded. I sighed and ran back into the dressing room, finally slipping into the last dress and the accessories I chose, stepping out.

I was amazed as I looked in the mirror. I was dressed in a mid thigh length red dress that was tight until it reached above my hips, then slightly (not horribly) puffed out like a blooming flower and had red tulle over the smooth skirt. The top almost looked like each piece of the red fabric was wrapped over another, going diagonal. I had added a snap button silver wrist band and some black T bar heels. The shoes were Steve Madden, and they were only fifteen bucks! I chewed on my bottom lip as I turned to face Ziva and Abby. The turned to each other, smiled, turned back to me, and nodded in approval. I knew this was the one, whether they approved or not.

I went back into the dressing room and reluctantly changed back into my jeans and sweater. I grabbed the things I was going to buy and headed out when Abby stuck something into my hand. I glanced down and saw it was a black masquerade mask with a thin string to go around my head. It had small silver details going all over it, subtle yet pretty. I smiled at Abby.

"Thanks, Abby," I said hugging her. She grinned and hugged back. I paid at the cash register and we left. When I got to my car, I put the bags in and started to climb in when Ziva stopped me.

"Here, tinoket," she said while putting something slightly cold in my hand. I opened my hand and there, resting on my palm, was a beautiful silver Star of David necklace. I was speechless for a moment. I swallowed and looked at her.

"Thanks so much, Zi."

"You are very welcome."

She smiled at me and walked away. I stood there for a bit, then hurried into my car out of the blistering cold and put the necklace on for safe keeping, feeling happier than ever.

**I'll get shoes and dress link soon guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I want to say I'm super duper sorry for messing up royally on details. How about I fix it right now? Okay, first off, Hermione had a crush on Parker since freshman year. Makes more sense right? And I know there is a problem with the Weasley Family Money. I will say that Ron stayed behind but moved to Washington D.C. when he was seventeen. I will go back to the chapters and fix them, and again, I apologize :(**

**And the reviewer I'm not going to name, I'm not going to cry over your review, and I know the NCIS part doesn't make a ton of sense. But I don't really care, and as much as I try to make my reviewers happy, I'm not changing my whole story, it would be too difficult. But I will agree to have less NCIS in it. But seriously, if you don't like it, don't read it :) BTW, the ball IS NOT a masquarade ball. Abby only gave her the mask because she liked it, and Hermione wanted it because of her "secret identity" so her buddy wouldn't know. Forgot to mention that, sorry. **

**I love all my nice reviewers, and I will be updating. Guess what? I'm going to be Abby for Halloween! I got everything ready, just need a lab coat.  
><strong>**There will be singing soo... songs will be revealed in next chapter! I've been anxiously awaiting to write this chapter and here I am! It's all thanks to you guys! Bye, sorry for how long this took to say.**

I ate dinner, a simple frozen meal, and looked at the clock. 17:23. I pulled out my laptop and signed in quickly.

_BookSmartsGirl has signed on.  
>MusicManiac has signed on.<em>

_MusicManiac: Look for me by the door in a white mask. I'll find you myself ;)_

_BookSmartsGirl: Well, sure. But I'm wearing a black and silver mask just in case._

_BookSmartsGirl has signed off.  
>MusicManiac has signed off.<em>

I tugged at the ties of my robe, which I had put over my shorts and tank top after my shower. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth for the third time. They were immaculately white, due to my excessive use of mouth wash. I laughed at myself for being nervous, feeling butterflies flitter around in my stomach. I went to my bedroom and sat at the stool I had put in front of my small table with mirror behind it. Carefully, I put in black eyeliner and mascara, making sure not to smudge. I applied some silver and black eyeshadow, careful not to over-do it. Concealer was hardly needed, I thankfully had no acne or discoloration. Red lipstick finished off the look.

I checked myself and decided I looked good. I went to the bathroom and spent thirty minutes straightening my frizzy hair. It was already a nice length, but straightened it reached to half my back. I looked at it but felt.. weird. It needed something more to it. So I loosely curled it, brushing through them so my hair was still slightly curled, but kind of wavy. I smiled at my reflection and pinned back a piece of hair on each side. Perfecto.

Once I finished with my hair, I headed back to my room and slipped into the dress, feeling wonderful in it. I put on my shoes and accessories and looked again at the clock. The dance started at 8:30 P.M. and now it was 8:15. I threw on my coat and gloves and went outside, getting into my car. This was it.

oOo

I could hear the music from the school parking lot, and it just made me even me nervous. I put on my mask and got out, not even feeling the cold whip against my bare legs. Once I got to the door I entered and looked to my right. Just a couple people, no white mask. I looked to the left. Still nothing. But the gym was super crowded, man people dancing and talking. I started to walk forward when someone grabbed me. I was about to scream when a hand went over my mouth and pulled me into the supply closet. I was breathing heavily and it was dark.

"Who are you?"

I had to speak loud over the music.

"I'm assuming you're BookSmartsGirl?"

He had a British accent. I was going to pass out.

"Ron?"

"No. But yu have a British accent too so I'm assuming you're.."

"Harry," I said at the same time as he said,"Hermione."

I slammed my hand on the wall and felt until I found the light switch and turned it on. I pulled off my mask and looked at him in disbelief. He took his off too.

"Is this a joke?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I'm hurt, Hermione. Aren't you glad it's me?"

I laughed dryly and crossed my arms.

"Well, you can go find Ava because you obviously now know that its me and I'm sure you've changed your mind..."

"Hermione, I'm not going anywhere," Harry said coming closer," I didn't fake what I felt."

"Well, what about the poetry and music?"

"That's not a lie."

"Then why are you like this?"

"I can't... I can't be that person that you saw," Harry said slowly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be..."

"A loser like me," I finished for him.

"I didn't say that," he protested.

"You didn't have to," I replied easily, reaching for the doorknob. He pulled me back until we were almost touching.

"Hermione, I..."

"What?" I asked coldly.

"I really like you. Because you aren't afraid to be you. Because you know what you're doing," he said.

I was trembling, but not out of fear. I found myself staring right back into his eyes, warm and inviting as they were. I knew now I couldn't deny it. I thought I had fallen in love with a chat buddy, but I now knew I had fallen in love with Harry Potter. Even though I knew who MusicManiac was now, that didn't change my feelings.

"Then be you. You aren't helping anyone by pretending," I replied, my voice shaking slightly. He came closer and I smelled mint. Spearmint, one of my favorite smells...

"And if I did change?"

"You'd be respected even more by me and many others," I said carefully.

"Respected by you? I can take that and be fine," he said, his voice smooth and perfect. I pressed against the door and his lips met mine.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to Panther Eyes for saying I will make a good Abby! Also thanks to every single reviewer that helps me along the way! Love you guys, here we go, off from that kiss! Links to Hermione's outfit in my profile.**_

I reached up to tangle my fingers in his hair. He reached over and turned off the light, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed himself closer to me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting him in. We were making out for a few minutes before someone knocked on the door. He pulled away and I let go, panting slightly. He chuckled and kissed my cheek before gently moving me out of the way. I reached into my hidden pocket in my dress and applied more lipgloss, then Harry opened the door. It was just some couple looking for a place to obviously do the same thing we just did.

"Is this occupied..?"

"No," I replied quickly," you can use it."

Harry raised an eyebrow suggestively as we walked out.

"So, you want to move to the bathroom, is that it?"

He was joking, but I still smacked him in the arm.

"That was the worst pickup line I have ever heard, Harry Potter," I said. He laughed along.

We walked over to the punch table and stood there. It was hard to talk over the loud music. Always by Panic! At the Disco came on and people began to pair up and dance. Harry took my hand and pulled me over to the middle of the 'dance floor'. I smiled in embarrassment and tried to pull away but he grabbed me and held me close. I gave in and put my arms around his neck. I swayed gently to the song, still a little flushed. My heart was beating like crazy, yet I was calm. I slowly laid my head on his shoulder. His face showed surprise for a moment, but he quickly composed himself and wrapped his arms tighter arund my waist.

I couldn't believe this. I was dancing with the most popular guy in school, and he actually liked me. I was so... I couldn't find the words to describe how I was feeling at that moment. It felt like the song lasted forever, but it was only a couple minutes. After it was done, the song changed to something more up beat. We pulled apart and he began to move. We danced crzily, he would spin me around and dip me. We were laughing and having a good time. Then I couldn't help but look at the stage and there stood... Ava. She was wearing a tight black dress with a flared skirt and plunging neckline. Her hair was poker straight and had a black bow in it. She instructed the music to stop. Everyone 'awwed' but she grabbed the mic.

"I'd like to dedicate a song to someone very special... Hermione Granger," she said sweetly. I grimaced and looked at Harry. He gave me a look that said "don't listen to her". With a flick of her hand, the music started.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend," she sang.<br>_

I liked Avril Lavigne, but she just ruined this song for me. Not that she was a bad singer... regrettably, but it was AGAINST me. Everyone began jamming out, and I peered at Harry from my peripheral vision. He was shaking his head in disgust. I walked away and leaned against a wall, refusing to tap my foot.

_"She's like, so whatever_  
><em>You can do, so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>And that's what everyone's talking about!"<em>

It was obvious Ava was talking about Harry. She finally finished singing and everyone was cheering. I scoffed and walked forward slowly. The crowd hushed.

"You just ruined Avril Lavigne for me, Ava,"I told her. They all 'oh'ed and 'burn'ed. She just laughed.

"If you think you can do so much better, get up here Granger," she taunted. I gulped and lookked around. People were murmuring and snickering. I turned to look at Harry. He was watching me like he had no doubts. I decided to this for not just him, but me. I needed to put an end to this, and the only way to do it was to show up Ava. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stage.

"Get off my stage, Ava, I'm in the spotlight now," I told her confidently. Her mouth opened into a wide O. I smirked and headed to the mic, leaving it in the holder. I went to the DJ and requested a song. I choose... Mr. Blue Sky by Lily Allen (A/N: I know I used this song before but since Lily Allen also has a British accent, it would be an easier song for Hermione to sing and it's the most upbeat by Lily Allen for a dance :)

_"Sun is shining in the sky!  
>There ain't a cloud in sight,<br>Its stopped rainin'  
>Everybody's in a play, and don't you know<br>Its a beautiful new day!  
>Hey, hey, hey!<em>

_Runnin' down the avenue  
>See how the sun shines brightly,<br>In the city  
><em>_On the streets  
>Where once was pity<br>Mister blue sky  
>Is living here today, hey, hey, hey!<em>

_(Chorus x2)  
>Mister blue sky<br>Please tell us why  
>You have to hide away for<br>So long (So long)  
>Where did we go wrong?<br>(End)_

_Hey you with the pretty face!  
>Welcome to the human race,<br>A celebration  
>Mister bue sky's up<br>There waitin'  
>And today<br>Is the day we've waited for, hey, hey, hey!_

_(Chorus x2)  
>Mister blue sky<br>Please tell us why  
>You have to hide away for<br>So long (So long)  
>Where did we go wrong?<br>(End)."_

People were dancing and cheering, and I felt high in the sky. I had taken the mic out of the stand a chorus ago and I was spinning and dancing across the stage. Harry was grinning and clapping. I ended the song and was smiling as people yelled. I hurried off the stage and went up to Ava.

"Eat that, Sarina. Oh, wait, you never eat, so nevermind. Thanks for the great chance to shove it in your face," I spoke feeling high and confident. She tried to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist and twisted her around so she screeched in pain and said,"UNCLE!"

Okay, so I added that part. But she might have if I had twisted any harder. I ran over to Harry, who was already headed my way.

"You did great," he said rubbing my back. I smiled and hugged him, clenching his shirt lightly and trying to get that stupid grin off my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers. I'm afraid I'm going to give up on another Hermione story and delete it. But keep your hair on because I'm going to pursue a Harmony story, but with magic and Hogwarts involved. I've just been busy on Quizazz writing another Harry Potter Story and it takes a lot of time because I have to look at the script online and get it right. And that story started from the Goblet of Fire, and it will continue onto the Deathly Hallows. But… I'm still on the Goblet of Fire, and I haven't even reached the Yule Ball. I think I'll make the Quizazz story so that it will be fifteen chapters per book/movie. Or example, I've currently written about 8 chapters based during the Goblet of Fire. I will finish it by chapter 15 (hopefully) and next will be the order of the Pheonix. So, please don't hate me as I click delete. Bye!

P.s. I think I want to change my pen name, would you guys mind?


End file.
